


Shut up - I'm a delight

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Drunken flirting is probably not what either of them are best at. But they give it a go all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt on tumblr for my good friend [@icebringer](http://ice-bringer.tumblr.com/). There's a gratsu prompt and a sildarts (which will include lucana and gratsu) prompt from Moz still to come. Yeah this is pretty short it's just a bit of fun for a friend :)

Alcohol poured down parched throats, coating the insides of soft cheeks and burning with a rumbling warmth. They were celebrating for something or other – Lucy couldn’t remember – and alcohol had given her the confidence to end up practically in Cana’s lap watching her take shot after shot as they exchanged sly touches and snorted with laughter at nothing particularly funny.

“Ugh, Lucy, why don’t I have a datemate or something? I’m loveable, right?” She groaned, leaning her head back and exposing a soft column of throat that Lucy would love to press warm affections into. And hickies. Fuck, she wanted to give Cana a hickey. 

“I thought you were messing around with Loke or Gray or something,” Lucy said, probing with as much subtlety as she could manage with bad volume control and jealousy buzzing in her intoxicated mind. “That’s what Mira said, anyway.”

Cana blinked slowly a few times before tilting her head to the side.

“Who?”

Giggles bounced around in Lucy’s chest, the reverb and echoes increasing the hilarity at an exponential rate that only happens when your bloodstream is ten percent alcohol or you’ve worked yourself into hysterics. Tonight, she was a mixture of both.

“I can’t believe the great Cana Alberona is actually full on drunk.”

“I’m not!” she protested, reconsidering a second later when she retched into her hand. “False alarm. I’m fine.”

“Drunk and charming, too. What a catch,” Lucy snickered.

“Shut up, I’m a delight!”

“I know you are,” said Lucy, her eyes darkening with something more sombre for a second before she shook her head and reached for another drink.

“Maybe I’m not as delightful as Princess Lucy,” Cana did something that was probably meant to be an eye roll, but actually was just a slightly sluggish glare to the side. “Pretty, funny, clever, talented, strong, sexy Lucy. No one can beat her. I’m delightfully second best, though.”

Lucy smiled and continue to laugh softly and she leant in to rest her head on Cana’s shoulder.

“Who the fuck is that Lucy? That girl from Edolas?”

“Nah but I heard she was pretty hot too. Sounds exactly like my type, in the looks department at least.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re drunk,” Lucy dismissed, ignoring coldness in her stomach as she admitted it.

“No the fuck I’m not. I mean I guess I am. In the way that I’ve been too nervous to say it to your face without being this drunk. But I do mean it.”

“Since when have you ever not being bold and upfront about what you think and want? You’re lying,” mumbled Lucy, burying her face deeper into the crook of Cana’s shoulder.

“Lucy.” Warm hands pulled her by her shoulders and manoeuvred her so that she was staring into dark, dilated pupils filled with a seriousness she didn’t recognise. “You’re one of a kind. This is new to me. I kinda maybe love you though. Shit. Where the fuck is Gray he promised he wouldn’t let me confe-”

She was cut off by Lucy’s lips smothering her own and manicured nails digging into the back of her neck. Maybe it wasn’t quite how she had planned her confession but it was better than she imagined by far. Delightful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about chaotic Lucana on tumblr [@buy-bye-bi](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
